Comfort
by Just Call Me Endy
Summary: Sometimes the world decides to throw a wave of ill fortune at you all at once, like it's bent on seeing you suffer. Times like these, few things can make it better than someone you hold close to your heart.


**Comfort**

**Pairing: **More Hijack, which is basically all I ever write, hahaha. (Hardly complaining about that)

**Rating: M** for some sexual content, though not described too graphically.

**Notes: **For Straydogofanarchy on tumblr, who wanted Hiccup to come home after a long, horrible day, only to have Jack sooth and comfort him. Really enjoyed this one.

So this isn't new AG or anything, but I figured that since that update is gonna take a little while yet (what with me working on a few other things), I could keep you guys tided over with some other stuff that I've written but never put on this site. For those of you who have already seen this on tumblr, though, I do apologize that it's nothing new. xD

.

* * *

.

Comfort, affection, and silent understanding. These were the sentiments that Hiccup could feel expressed in each careful caress, in the gentle kneading of the flesh on his shoulders. Skilled fingertips pressed sedulously but softly, eager to loosen the sore, aching muscles that melted into their touch without causing any discomfort. Coated in a light smearing of lotion, they flew across bared, freckled shoulders to the sound of small, content sighs.

Jack smiled.

"You wanna talk about it, champ?"

When Hiccup had arrived home maybe ten minutes prior, there had been no words exchanged. Jack had smiled brightly, happy to see him back in their shared apartment and ready to greet him with a warm embrace as he always did, but then he'd caught sight of the look on Hiccup's face.

The brunet looked like heavy storm clouds were billowing above him, complimenting the coat of snow that caked his entire front side and the stormy look in his eyes, and his shoulders were depressed and sagging as though they bore the weight of the world itself.

Jack had acted immediately and silently, helping his friend out of his cold, soaked clothing (he'd been embarrassed to realize he hadn't even noticed the blizzard outside), seating him on the cozy loveseat right next to the heater, and after a bit of searching, returning to Hiccup's side with a bottle of lotion to start massaging the tension out of tense shoulders.

As his question hung in the air, he could hear the slightest of chuckles from the freckled boy, now clad in a thin pair of sweatpants and nothing more. He curled himself closer to the heating vent and sighed, his dark expression melting into a more serene one as he continued to let Jack work.

"Shit day." he replied simply, allowing himself a small shrug. He leaned back, just a bit, when Jack's hands deftly glided further inward toward his neck, lightly stroking the sore flesh.

"I'm all ears." the white-haired boy purred, and Hiccup may as well have been putty in his hands.

"Mm." he mumbled, absently, and let his mind pull up the day's events, finding that the memories couldn't incite more stress now that he was under Jack's diligent touch. "I got in a car accident this morning."

The hands faltered. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Hiccup said quickly, eager to get those hands moving again and to restore the low, dulcet tone of Jack's voice, rather than hold onto this new, worried one. "Can't say the same for my car though. Someone ran a red right when I was in the middle of the intersection, smashed into the passenger side."

Jack's hands had started moving again but they were hesitant, and there was a distant, almost angry air in his next question. "Did you get hurt?"

"No." Hiccup assured him, though really, it _had_ been a jarring experience. He had lost his mother to a car accident, after all, years ago. But he was not eager to think about that. "In fact, I came out of it miraculously unharmed, according to the paramedics who jumped to the scene pretty quickly. Other guy had to go to the hospital, but he's alright for the most part."

"Why didn't you just come home?" Jack asked, his voice softer again, still worried but also relieved that things hadn't turned for the worse.

"I'd have loved to, but act two of my shitty day was that Pitchiner decided that getting into a potentially terrible car crash wasn't enough of an excuse to get out of work for the day. The fact that I was healthy meant I had to come in."

"Are you shitting me?" Jack groaned, not at all unfamiliar with the nightmare of a boss Hiccup slaved away for down at the Burgess Luxury Inn. He was fairly certain the man was a sadist.

"I wish I was." Hiccup mumbled, but Jack's tender hands had picked back up in their ministrations, and Hiccup was allowing himself to relax the stress away once more. "We had a huge party he needed me to tend to, nearly thirty people." he continued, speaking almost as though in a pleasant trance. Jack's fingertips delicately ran up the freckled length of Hiccup's neck, ticking at his ear lobe. The boy repressed a shudder. "And after that hellish day was over and I could clock out, I had to walk home in that blizzard that decided to pick up. Insurance will pay for the car but it's going to be a few days before I have something to drive again."

"Why didn't you call me?" Jack's soft inquiry touched the shell of Hiccup's ear, his body drawing closer, and his voice still laced with the faint vestiges of sadness.

"I didn't want you to worry through the whole day about me. I know you would have. And it's not like you could have picked me up; you don't have a car, Jack." Hiccup leaned further backwards, unsurprised to find his naked back making contact with the white-haired boy's clothed chest. Jack's arms encircled him from behind, pulling him back further until he was flush against him, nestled into his lap.

"I could have brought you an umbrella. I would have walked home with you and helped block the snow." Jack muttered lowly into the boy's ear, soft, slick hands running up and down Hiccup's stomach and chest now.

"It doesn't matter now." Hiccup replied, exhaling shakily and letting himself fully relax into his roommate's touch. He'd long since gotten past the point of questioning this. It had been going on for a couple of months now, and strangely, neither boy ever talked about it out loud. It simply remained unspoken.

But Jack didn't date people. Hiccup never called the tenants that left him their numbers at the hotel. And that seemed to be all the security either of them needed, for now.

"I'm home now. I'm off tomorrow. I can just relax and forget about this."

Jack's lips were pressed to his neck. He hummed his acknowledgement, and Hiccup released a tiny gasp when the other youth clamped his lips gently around the relaxed flesh and began to suck at it. His hands continued to run soothingly up and down Hiccup's front, rubbing here and pressing there, loosening the taut muscles and pulling Hiccup deeper and deeper into bliss.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Jack spoke quietly, releasing the moistened flesh of the brunet's neck and speaking earnestly against his ear. He let his tongue dart out, tasting the boy's lobe for an instant. "I'm glad you're home." he added in a whisper.

"Jack…"

There were kisses being pressed against his cheeks now, Jack weaving his head back and forth onto either side of Hiccup's, touching his lips lovingly to the other boy. Fingers slowly navigated lower, dipping past a quivering belly, and Hiccup could only take slow, uneven breaths now as his world became consumed with the warmth, and comfort, and sheer pleasure Jack was taking such great care to offer him. His muscles had long since become putty, and the fears and irritations and stresses of the day had melted away like the snow on sodden clothing he'd abandoned at the door. The cold was naught but a distant memory as Jack carefully brought him security, affection, and gratification, all laced into one perfect package.

He hardly felt like moving at this point, resting his weight fully against his roommate's chest and letting Jack do what he would. He felt the other boy's hips twitch against his rear, felt the firm shape that slid with slow self-control against multiple layers of clothing. He purred contentedly and then inhaled a sharp breath when Jack's slick fingers finally dared to venture lower, slipping beneath the waistline of Hiccup's sweat pants with very little fanfare and taking hold of him in a loose grip.

Hiccup felt himself convulse slightly, and Jack's lips were back to sucking at his skin, anywhere they could reach, simply lapping, lazily, with long strokes of the warm, pink tongue. His hips continued to rock slowly against Hiccup, his grip matching the languid pace in easy strokes, and Hiccup could feel his toes curling already from the sheer bliss of it all. Jack's free hand had wandered up to his bicep and was squeezing lightly in brief vices before releasing, letting the blood relax and renew its heady flow beneath that tranquil flesh.

Hiccup had known desperate. He and Jack had had more than a few of these encounters, many of which were frantic, needy, rough, and all wonderful, but… this was different. This was an entirely different variety of engagement. His vision was hazy, colors blurring at the edges as he lost himself in the slow, beautiful feeling building inside of him. Everything was softness, everything was warmth, everything was Jack and himself. He could hear himself whining faintly when Jack's pace behind him increased ever so slightly, the jerk of his hips brushing his hardon more firmly against the brunet he so adored, and his activities below Hiccup's waist hastened as well, enticing nerve endings that made Hiccup simply want to cry out in enraptured joy.

"Hiccup." Jack murmured against him, voice low and wrapped in the threads of lust, and, more overpoweringly… something softer. Something more sincere. "Hiccup, don't ever hesitate to call me if something like that ever happens again."

Hiccup wanted to answer, but all he could manage was a shaking cry, rich with the first true vestiges of desperation.

"If something ever happened to you…" Jack continued to speak in that low, husky, heartfelt rumble that hit the freckled youth right in his core. "I don't know what I would do. I- ah." he gasped, and then gasped again, and pressed his face into Hiccup's shoulder as he released the lowest, most fulfilled moan Hiccup had ever heard from him, and he could feel the sudden frantic jerk of hips behind him and the warmth that seeped through the fabric of Jack's pajama bottoms.

"Love you…" Jack grunted desperately into Hiccup's skin, his hand increasing its pace as he rode out his release. "Love you so much, Hiccup…"

Hiccup's heart could have leaped from his chest for all the rapidity with which it thrummed renewed life and vigor through his veins, and he could feel it _swell_ with happiness at the admission. The two never spoke of this. This, _thing,_ hung in the air between them alongside so many unaddressed sentiments that had trailed them across years of friendship and well into their eventual cohabitation, only putting actions to the unsaid words in recent months.

And yet now here were finally the words that went hand in hand with those actions. Here was Jack's admission, and his silent plea for Hiccup to stay with him, and only him. And Hiccup was fully prepared to accept.

"Love you… too… Ja-ack…" he gasped.

Hiccup couldn't possibly know if Jack was as beside himself with joy as Hiccup was, hearing those words, but the way his grip tightened around Hiccup, the way his face pressed more firmly into freckled skin, the way his entire body heaved against him as his strokes sped up just once more… Hiccup felt it was safe to assume.

"Come, Hic."

And he did, gasping and finally letting himself go, his hips canting shallowly as Jack drew it all out of him.

He fell back again, completely relaxed once more and feeling an undeniable fulfillment as his weight was collapsed onto the boy behind him. The boy he loved. Jack's hand withdrew from him, and he could hear, rather than opening up his eyes and seeing, how those nimble digits were pulled into the warm mouth that had vacated Hiccup's skin. Hiccup laughed a shaky laugh, peaking his eyes open just in time to see Jack finish cleaning his digits of the last of Hiccup's release, swallowing with hardly a thought.

Hiccup didn't stop him when he leaned down for a kiss, tasting himself and not caring. They remained locked like this, tongues pressing lazily against one another, for several moments before Jack slowly pulled himself away, smiling fondly.

"I hope you didn't mind that."

Hiccup met the grin with a lazy one. "It was kind of hot, honestly."

Jack laughed at this, falling backwards onto the loveseat and bringing Hiccup with him, arms wrapping around him yet more firmly. "Good to know."

Hiccup smiled, chuckled softly, and turned in the embrace, curling himself into Jack's inviting comfort. He was starting to lose consciousness, and he wanted to do so breathing in Jack's fresh scent. "Thank you."

He could feel fingers running through the hair at the base of his neck, rubbing at his scalp soothingly. "Get some sleep, Hic."

"Jack."

"Hm?"

"I meant it."

Then he felt warm breath on his crown, Jack's nose burying itself into his locks. "Me too."

All Hiccup could do was smile, consumed in a feeling of safety and adoration. His day had been hell. But if he had known what awaited him upon his return home, then he was sure he would have been wearing a smile throughout every disaster that had befallen him. Jack had always had a way of making even the worst of days seem alright in the end.

Today, he had taken the worst day Hiccup had experienced in years, and turned it into the best.

Hiccup Haddock drifted off to sleep inhaling the faint redolence of pine trees and subtle mints, buried under a thin musk that echoed the couple's prior activities, and held a gentle smile firmly upon his features. Car, job, and weather be damned – everything was going to be just fine.

.

.


End file.
